Le pope démocrate
by qianshee
Summary: L'Assemblée des Douze Zodiacaux ; un moyen pour Saga de prouver à tous qu'il est un super-pope qui écoute les avis de chacun de ses concit... Chevaliers. Mais tout a ses limites et il ne faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties.


**Heyo !**

 **J'ai écrit ce petit texte que j'aime personnellement beaucoup il y a un peu plus de deux mois, pour une nuit du FoF où le thème était _vote_. Bon, comme vous le voyez, je ne poste qu'aujourd'hui, mais qu'importe ; une fanfiction, c'est comme un bon vin, plus ça mûrit, mieux c'est ! (et je raconte n'importe quoi, bonjour) **

**Amusez-vous bien !**

* * *

Depuis leur résurrection, les Chevaliers d'Or vivaient pénards dans leurs temples, auprès d'Athéna. Un Grand Pope avait été nommé par la déesse elle-même et portait le nom de Saga des Gémeaux, qui, redevenu bon et gentil, était le plus à même d'occuper ce difficile poste. Les longues années passées clandestinement à la tête de ce petit monde l'avaient formé correctement à la tenue générale du Sanctuaire.

Par conséquent, il gérait la paperasse qui prenait parfois d'importantes dimensions sur son bureau, s'occupait des petits problèmes des Chevaliers – qui devenaient, avec les mois qui passaient, de plus en plus douillets et exigeants – et s'arrachait les cheveux sur des conflits sans importance mais qui, selon certains, devaient être réglés par une noble personne, droite et juste.

Administrer le Sanctuaire n'était plus comme avant. Il avait l'impression qu'on se foutait de sa poire.

Athéna avait, il y a peu, eu une brillante idée : dans le but de se délester de tout ce travail parfois barbant voire inutile, une fois par mois, tous les Chevaliers d'Or se réuniraient dans son Palais, discuteraient et voteraient à main levée les prochaines décisions qui seraient prises, ou pas, pour leur apporter une vie meilleure.

La démocratie, il ne connaissait pas trop, mais si ça pouvait l'aider un peu à occuper le cerveau des autres plutôt que le sien, il n'avait pas de raison de refuser.

Ainsi, ce soir se tiendrait la première Assemblée des Douze Zodiacaux. Le nom était un peu long à retenir, mais à défaut d'avoir trouvé mieux, il garderait ça sur ses fiches de notes.

* * *

Vingt heures finirent par sonner. Saga, assis sur son trône, attendait les Douze qui ne devraient plus tarder à arriver. Cependant, un problème survint : aucune menace ne se profilant à l'horizon, les fidèles de la déesse étaient devenus oisifs, paresseux et la ponctualité n'était plus dans leurs qualités. Et si Camus, fidèle à lui-même, n'eut pas une seconde de retard, tirant Milo à sa suite, tous deux suivis de peu par Mû et son frère Kanon, partis à temps, ce ne fut guère le cas du reste des troupes. Shura et Aphrodite, trop occupés à parler de la manucure du plus jeune pour se souvenir du rendez-vous donné par leur supérieur arrivèrent avec un quart d'heure de retard. Quant à Aiolos, il avait été dans l'obligation de descendre réveiller Aiolia qui s'était endormi sans songer une seconde à l'Assemblée qui devait bientôt avoir lieu. Les deux hommes prirent place, de fort méchante humeur.

Pour les trois Chevaliers restants, ce fut un peu plus compliqué. Aldébaran parut complètement essoufflé à vingt heures trente, s'empêtrant dans de vaines excuses, Shaka leur envoya un charmant message mental leur annonçant qu'il serait absent, sa discussion avec Bouddha étant trop intéressante. Il fallut le menacer d'innocemment introduire de la viande dans ses repas – sachant qu'il ne s'en approchait pas à moins de dix mètres, mesure de sécurité végan – pour qu'il daigne lever ses fesses de son divin lotus. Il arriva à vingt-et-une heures.

Et pour Masque de Mort... il resta sourd à leurs appels, même ceux de Mû. Saga se mit alors dans une telle colère qu'une attaque à longue distance détruisit une partie du Temple du Cancer, dont la Playstation 4 de son propriétaire. Cela le convainquit de faire l'effort de se déplacer pour en découdre et venger sa chérie disparue.

A vingt-trois heures, tous les Chevaliers d'Or furent enfin réunis – Masque de Mort compris, arborant une belle bosse sur le front – et l'Assemblée put commencer.

* * *

« Bon... commença Saga en tapotant son tas de feuilles contre la table pour les remettre correctement, j'attends de vous du sérieux. Nous avons deux heures de retard et j'aimerais aller me coucher...

\- T'as qu'à y aller, râla Masque de Mort. Nous aussi on veut aller se coucher !

\- La faute à qui ? grinça Mû, approuvé par Camus. Nous sommes là depuis le début, nous !

\- M'en fous ! »

Le poing de Kanon s'écrasant sur le nez du Cancer mit fin à la puérile dispute. Le Pope put enchaîner :

« Le premier sujet dont nous allons discuter ce soir concerne les repas...

\- Ah ! s'exclama Shaka.

\- ... Certains d'entre-vous ronchonnent contre le manque de diversité de ceux-ci...

\- C'est vrai que des pommes de terre à tous les repas... intervint Milo.

\- Laisse-moi terminer, merci. Par conséquent, certains voudraient que je commande plus de viandes et de légumes différents...

\- Surtout de légumes, ajouta la Vierge.

\- Je peux terminer, oui ?! Bref, et que même je fasse appel à des fournisseurs étrangers. Je ne suis pas contre, mais ce serait au détriment d'autre chose, notre budget est serré. »

Un silence embêté lui répondit. A l'autre bout de la table, un ventre gargouilla.

« Je vous laisse donner vos opinions. »

Une main se leva, celle de Camus.

« Je dois bien avouer que, comme le dit Milo, les pommes de terre, à force, ça lasse, et que je serai tenté de manger d'autres choses. Par ailleurs, je trouve que se fournir ailleurs permettrait à certains de retrouver leurs coutumes, leur culture – je rêve de manger une bouillabaisse depuis longtemps ! - mais Saga, nous avons été élevés pour être forts et pour ne nous plaindre que du minimum. Je pense que vu les coûts, il y a plus important que la nourriture.

\- Comment cela ?! s'insurgea Aiolia. Plus important ? Camus, on s'est battus contre des Chevaliers de Bronze qui, pour la plupart, nous ont fichu une sacrée dérouillée, on a tenu plus ou moins tête à des Spectres et à des Chevaliers d'Asgard, je pense qu'on mérite un peu plus de considération et de manger correctement, avec tous les efforts que l'on a fournis !

\- On est traités comme des moins que rien, ajouta férocement Milo, alors qu'on a mené plus de batailles et souffert d'avantage que ne pourront jamais le faire les habitants d'Athènes réunis ! On mérite d'avoir quelque chose de bon dans nos assiette !

\- Si vous n'êtes pas contents, vous n'avez qu'à vous rendre au restau, fit Mû. Par exemple, moi, tous les midis, je me prends un petit wok, à quelques pas du Sanctuaire.

\- Je suis au HUITIEME temple ! »

Les disputes reprirent le dessus sur la raison. Saga ne chercha plus à les en empêcher. Il passa une main lasse sur son visage fatigué. Et dire qu'il y avait cinq sujets dont ils devaient discuter ce soir.

« Bon ! Votons, lança-t-il finalement, coupant court aux protestations. Que ceux qui désirent ardemment que l'alimentation au Sanctuaire s'améliore lèvent la main ! »

Mû, Aldébaran, Aiolos et Camus furent les seuls raisonnables qui ne levèrent pas la main. Mais au fond, ils se sentirent peut-être un peu soulagés. Une bonne pasta italienne allait peut-être bientôt prendre place dans leur assiette, qui sait ?

« OK. Et maintenant, au détriment de quoi ces nouveaux aliments vont pouvoir être achetés ? Sans parler de la formation nouvelle des cuisiniers... »

Le Pope nota quelques mots sur sa première feuille de papier. Puis releva la tête vers la douzaine de paires d'yeux qui le regardaient.

« Je vous laisse le choix. Wi-fi coupé à vingt-deux heures, bouteilles de vin sur la table QUE le vendredi ou trente euros d'argent de poche retirés à chacun, par mois. Et oui les gars, pour manger correctement, faut en payer le prix. »

Des cris horrifiés purent se faire entendre. Il les fit rapidement taire et le vote put commencer. Le vin l'emporta, au grand désespoir de Masque de Mort, Aphrodite, poivrots dans l'âme. Cette décision ne plut guère non plus à Camus, dont le wi-fi importait peu. C'était du vin français, en plus !

« Vous n'avez qu'à vous payer vos précieuses bouteilles avec votre argent de poche, eh eh eh... »

Cette solution ne les satisfit pas complètement, mais vu que la piquette bon marché leur convenait parfaitement, la perte financière serait moindre. Aucun tollé ne retentit.

Le prochain thème abordé fut celui des bains. Ici, pas besoin de votes. Saga se permit juste de leur faire remarquer que les bains censés être privés qu'il leur prêtait gracieusement finissaient toujours dans des états pas possible.

« J'en ai marre de vos traces de pieds sales sur le carrelage ! L'autre jour, j'ai même retrouvé un vieux slip dans l'eau, bonjour l'hygiène !

\- Oh, ça devait être le bien, se vanta le Cancer, toujours lui. J'étais bourré, désolé !

\- Y'a pas de « désolé » qui tienne ! Sans parler des bruits et des cris étranges que je dois me coltiner presque à chaque fois depuis mon bureau !

\- Il ne faut pas nous laisser ensemble, Deathy et moi, sourit Aphrodite.

\- J'm'en fous ! Maintenant, si les choses ne s'améliorent pas, ces bains redeviendront ma seule et unique propriété et vous devrez utiliser les douches dans vos temples ! »

Des protestations diverses et variées s'élevèrent de la plupart des Chevaliers.

« Mais l'eau est souvent froide, quand on se douche tard !

\- Tu penses qu'elle est comment l'eau, moi, que j'utilise après mon travail ? grinça le Pope. Froide et dégueulasse !

\- Puis c'est trop petit pour y aller à deux !

\- Une douche, c'est fait pour se laver, pas pour y batifoler ! T'as un lit pour ça ! Et puis merde ! Si d'ici la prochaine fois que je vais me laver, soit demain soir, je ne vois aucun progrès, je mettrai ma menace à exécution ! »

Tous les Ors présents se turent. Certains étaient d'ailleurs bien d'accord, Mû et Camus les premiers, ainsi que Shaka. Ce dernier avait été le premier outragé lorsque le slip sale de Masque de Mort avait frôlé sa cuisse.

« D'ailleurs Saga, concernant les bains et les repas...

\- Oui, Kanon ?

\- On ne pourrait pas instaurer des escalators entre les différentes maisons ? C'est pas pour dire, mais du de la Maison des Gémeaux, le chemin est long... »

Saga tomba des nues. Le pire, c'est que beaucoup approuvèrent, même Shura, pourtant bien placé à la dixième Maison. Il croisa les bras sur son torse.

« Non. Vous êtes des Chevaliers d'Or, pas des moucherons. Et comme l'a dit Camus tout à l'heure, vous avez tous été, de façons plus ou moins égales, entraînés à être forts et endurants. Quelques centaines, voire milliers de marches pour les plus malchanceux ne doivent pas vous abattre !

\- Mais Saga...

\- Pas de « mais » ! Tu marches, comme tout le monde, ou tu prends une douche chez toi, avec de l'eau froide ! Ou tu vas au restau chinois de Mû ! »

Infernaux, ils étaient infernaux. Il était le seul qui travaillait ici, et ils arrivaient encore à se plaindre des efforts physiques qu'ils devaient faire pour se détendre après une dure journée à ne rien faire. Quels ingrats. Il ne manquerait plus qu'on lui reproche sa bonne position par rapport aux bains, sous-entendant ainsi qu'il était le plus paresseux d'entre tous.

Oh. Masque de Mort venait de lâcher la bombe. La guerre était déclarée.

« Dehors ! rugit-il. Tous ! Je ne veux plus vous voir ! Et je vous veux tous à dix-huit heures demain, ici-même pour continuer les débats et les votes !

\- Mais Saga...

\- La ferme ! Sachez que les retardataires seront privés de cette nouvelle nourriture que je commanderai dès demain jusqu'à nouvel ordre et que les bains chez moi leur seront interdits, si votre propreté exemplaire vous permet de toujours y avoir accès ! »

Petit à petit, plus silencieuse que la mort, les Chevaliers, bien refroidis par l'humeur massacrante de leur supérieur, sortirent et rentrèrent chez eux. Des voix le traitèrent de Pope tyrannique.

Alors que plus aucun esprit maléfique ne le pervertissait et qu'il avait instauré la démocratie. Ils avaient la mémoire courte. Ou ils étaient tout simplement stupides.

Dans tous les cas, une bonne nuit de sommeil serait un remède efficace à la migraine qui pointait doucement. Son lit, vite.

« Dis, Saga...

\- Quoi encore ?! »

C'était Aphrodite. Accompagné de Masque de Mort, bien sûr.

« Deathy et moi avons oublié de prendre un bain tout à l'heure. On peut vite... »

Ils furent chassés à coups de savate dans le train.

* * *

 **J'aime quand c'est comique, pour ma part. Vous avez trouvé ça aussi rigolo que moi ? (on sait jamais, peut-être que j'ai des délires persos bizarres...)**

 **Et pour chaque review, Saga enlève un vêtement ! (puis si tous les vêtements sont enlevés, à chaque review de plus, il prend une pose aguicheuse... *verse un généreux montant à Saga*)**


End file.
